Focus
by ImNoGoodWithUsernames
Summary: Kai is spending all his time on his phone and Bonnie is fed up. She decides to distract him in a way that she knows will grab his attention.
1. Chapter 1

Characters: Kai, Bonnie

Rating: T

Song: Focus- H.E.R.

Based on the song of the same name. Honestly, I just wanted to write about Bonnie giving Kai a lapdance (it's not in this chapter, but it's coming). This will probably be a two or three parter.

* * *

_Baby, I just want you to get up _

_Lately, I've been a little fed up_

Kai was distracted; had been for a while. Not just now, in the present moment, no, this had lasted for weeks.

Bonnie was watching him from the bathroom mirror as he sat on their bed in the adjoining room. As the water cascaded over her knuckles she reached for another pump of soap and caught sight of her reflection in the glass. Instantly she was drawn back into a memory of her and the man in the bedroom; months ago he'd come home early and snuck up on her as she showered. He crept his way into the bathroom and then into the shower with her.

_Eventually, they'd ended up in front of the bathroom mirror: him behind her with his mouth hot against her ear- telling her all the things he'd been thinking about doing to her throughout his hectic day- things he still planned on doing to her, things he was actively doing to her. He'd taken hold of the space where her chin connected to her neck and forced her to watch their reflections move against one another in the mirror. He maintained an incredibly intense and intimate level of eye contact as he controlled her movements from the neck up. She'd nearly come undone at the sight, but Kai had a knack for drawing things out. _

_He trailed his hand from her hip down between her legs and then-_

The water from the sink spilled over the edge and broke her out of her reverie. She shut off the faucet and went to their linen closet for a towel. She could always use magic to sop up the mess, but something about the ritual of cleaning grounded her. Reminded her to pause and be mindful. As she used the towel to soak up the water she thought of her husband again. Of how far they'd come- of how far they had yet to go. She wanted that journey with him.

He'd been the leader of his coven for almost four years. As if managing the largest coven in the Pacific Northwest wasn't enough, several years ago and he'd launched a restaurant in the heart of downtown Portland. More and more his work seemed to consume him. If it wasn't the restaurant it was his coven. He was bringing his work home with him. Hours after she'd gone to bed he'd be downstairs in his office working on...whatever it was he worked on.

She knew he had responsibilities, but being all-consumed with his duties was new for him. It had been years since he'd taken on this immense workload and in that time not once had he prioritized work at the expense of their relationship. In fact, one of the things she admired so much about him was how he made so much time for her despite his workload, how much time he made for _them. _

Usually, he'd come home from wherever he'd been and cling to her. Even when his schedule was hectic it felt like he was always seeking her out, his hands never far from the surface of her skin. She was the same with him, though, whenever he was around she wrapped herself around him. Physical affection was important to both of them. Kai: making up for a childhood where he was never allowed to touch the people around him and Bonnie: making up for a childhood where it felt her loved ones were rarely around.

_I keep looking at you_

_Stuck on your phone_

_Or you're stuck in your zone_

_You don't have a clue _

She glanced back to him over her shoulder, he looked so handsome in his round glasses. He only wore them occasionally and she always nagged him to wear them more often loving the way they complemented his style.

He was on his phone now- eyes glued to the screen in his hand, no idea she had been staring at him or that she still was. What's worse is that his laptop was open next to him. His eyes oscillated between the two devices. Earlier he'd put down his phone and she'd gotten excited thinking he would turn to her only for him to reach under their bed and retrieve his laptop cord before plugging it into the wall.

_Wish you would just focus on me _

_Can you focus on me?_

* * *

I wanted to post this as a one-shot, but the rest is NOT worked out yet. The content is there, kind of, it just needs to be...sorted. I know this is short, but I just wanted to get some of it posted to be perfectly honest.


	2. Chapter 2

_Baby focus, can't you see? _

_I just wanna love you, babe_

"Kai?" She questioned, hoping to get him to at least spare her a glance.

"Hmm?" He gave only a half-interested grunt in response without looking up.

"_**Kai**_" she attempted again willing him to look at her.

It was no use- whatever he was looking at dominated his focus. Sick of playing second fiddle to his devices Bonnie devised a plan.

* * *

Disappearing into her walk-in she smirked to herself. If he wanted to be one track minded then she'd make sure he couldn't think about anything but her. She walked to the back of her closet and rifled through until she found what she was looking for: a jaw-dropping four piece lingerie set. Complete with a demi-cup halter bra, high waisted panties, garter, and thigh high stockings all in dazzling green and cream with bows and lace. It was marvelous on its own, but the color against Bonnie's skin was dazzling. The green matched her eyes and the cream offset her skin tone perfectly. The piece also had hues of gold interwoven that made it even more brilliant. She'd purchased it months ago and was waiting for the perfect opportunity to wear it. _'There's no time like the present' _she thought- it was time for her to put on a show.

* * *

Once the ensemble was on the look was almost complete; she just needed to set to her work on her hair and makeup. She crossed the closet to the other side and sat down at her vintage vanity. She found the piece of furniture several years ago as she traveled with Kai to a Summer Solstice gathering for witches being held down in Louisiana. Deciding to make some adventure of it they chose to drive themselves.

_They'd just crossed over from Alabama to Mississippi when Bonnie spotted a sign for an estate sale. She convinced Kai to stop and he obliged her. It was a massive sale and they took their time looking around. Bonnie hadn't actually planned on purchasing anything, but when she found the piece she squealed so loud Kai thought she'd tripped and hurt herself. She practically begged him "Please Kai! It's so pretty! It would look absolutely perfect in my closet!" He laughed as he crossed his arms_

"_Bonnie, we are on our way to Louisiana... You know, for the solstice festival? Remember that? Are we really going to lug this thing around? It's two more days of traveling before we even get there…" _

_She gave him a deadpan look before turning away "Jeez I guess you're right" she shrugged "if only we had _some_ way of making things easier for ourselves? If only there was some way we could just take this big ol' vanity and instantly transport it to our house as if….by...magic?" She tapped her chin as if lost in contemplation "oh wait!" _

"_Yea, yea, yea whatever Bon- you go pay and distract the owner while I 'move it out to the car' he said the last part with air quotes. So it was settled then, she would handle paying and he would go quickly port it back to their home in Portland. Easy peasy lemon squeezey, being a witch sure had its perks. _

"_Yee!" She squealed before pecking him on the lips and running off to pay. Things had gone smoothly right up until the end. They'd almost been caught when the owner insisted on helping her get it out to the car, she assured him her husband had already taken care of it, but the man was already walking outside insisting he at least help lift it into the car, damn southern hospitality. When they reached the door Kai was standing in front of the car with his hands on his knees huffing and puffing as if he really had lifted the entire thing by himself. On top of the car, the vanity sat, strapped to the roof as if tied down by an expert. As she looked on Bonnie almost believed the act. Had it not been for the distinct sensation of Kai's magic in the air she would have been tricked. "Well, I'll be- yer fella really did heft it up there by his self!" the former owner exclaimed before offering the two something to drink. Kai quickly obliged, if only to keep up the rouse. _

_They said their goodbyes and got back in the car. As soon as they got down the road Kai beamed at her "Did ya like my spell? I figured he'd want to help us pack it so I crafted a simple illusion, smart idea huh?"_

_She smiled back at him and intertwined their fingers "you really thought of everything, you always do"_

Here she was again- getting lost in memories. She had a job to do. She couldn't waste time getting nostalgic, she needed to pay attention to the present. Daydreaming about her relationships past was all fine and well, but she'd be damned if it kept her from focusing on the here and now.

* * *

Applying her makeup in the mirror she decided on a bold red lip, long bold lashes, and bright frosty highlight. If looks could kill she wanted to be deadly. On the day-to-day Bonnie usually opted for a simpler makeup look- light blush, nude lips, simple liner, but tonight she needed to be jaw-dropping. She was naturally beautiful, make up was just an enhancement. She delicately drew a perfect cat eye on her top lid then applied the charcoal black to her bottom lid. She smudged her eyeliner to draw further attention to her eyes then applied blush to the apples of her cheeks. With the finishing touches applied she smiled to her reflection seductively. Gazing at herself she felt satisfied. '_Damn I look good.'_

She spritzed perfume on both wrists and across her décolletage then rose from her silk backed chair. She reached out to her shelf and paired the ensemble with a long silk robe, it was emerald green with long sleeves and a train the trailed behind her when she walked. It was gorgeous on her, but more importantly, it completely turned obscured whatever was underneath it. She could go commando underneath and wear it to her next coven meeting and no one would be the wiser.

Standing at the doorway to the bedroom she steadied herself. She could do this, this was Kai after all, her husband, the dude who had been crazy about her from the moment they met. She was giving herself a pep talk as if this was some herculean task and not just seducing her husband. She let out a deep exhale and walked forward.

* * *

**AN**: Yikes- what an ending and things were just heating up too! What will happen next? Will Kai put his phone down? Will Bonnie go through with her lapdance? All these answers in more to come!

This will more than likely be a three parter- next chapter should close us out.

I really appreciate the reviews and follows! I hope you are liking this story!


	3. Chapter 3

Alas, I don't own The Vampire Diaries and these characters are not mine.

Anyway, where were we again? Oh! right at the good part!

Bonnie is about to walk out and confront Kai for his silent treatment, will we see that lapdance I promised in the first chapter? Take a look below and find out!

_Without further ado..._

* * *

"Oh, Kai?" Her voice rang out through the room as she walked towards the desk where he sat. She crossed intentionally in front of him, letting the train of her robe trail behind her. Stopping squarely in front of him she put her hands on her hips- He was STILL on his phone, the reflection of its screen glowing against the glass in his frames.

_Drastic times call for drastic measures_. She let out a breath and reached forward gently, but swiftly, taking the phone out of his hand. Before he could protest she reached over and closed his laptop and slid it into the drawer. As she did so she heard his upset from the background "Bon, what are you doing? I've still got work lef-" his voice trailed off as she leveled him with a stare. He looked up into her face then and saw her, _really_ saw her. There was an audible gulp on his end and his face flushed "Bon? Uh, what's going on?" She saw as he took notice of her makeup, her hair, and the long robe around her. Before he could marvel too long she continued.

"What's going on, _Malachai,_" she said sharply "is that _we_ need to talk." She paused before continuing "We are married right? We've been together for years now and yet for the past _7 weeks_ every night when I've come home you've been preoccupied. So preoccupied, in fact, that we've barely spoken. Not only have we barely spoken, but you've barely touched me, barely even so much as _looked _at me. For almost_ two whole months_ your gadgets have taken your time, your focus. And I get it, I know you're busy so I let it slide...for a week. Then that became two, then three, _then a month_, and now we are just one week away from two solid months of you ignoring me. _Your wife. For your phone_. Do you understand how that makes me feel? Second best to a screen?"

He shook his head and reached for her "Bonnie, you're not second best to a screen; you're not second be-"

She pulled away before he could touch her. The nerve of him! To ignore her then supply some lame reply when she was in the middle of talking! She wasn't going to have it. "No, shut up" she grabbed his chin firmly "This is the most attention you've paid to me since February, Kai. I don't intend to waste it arguing with you." smiling sweetly she released his chin, her expression quickly turning devious. She bit her lip and tilted her head to the side "No, I've got a better idea. Tonight you're going to give me your _complete and undivided_ attention." Her voice sounded like it was dripping with honey as she leaned over to whisper against the shell of his ear "In fact, you're not going to be able to look away." The last part came out as a whisper. She knew he could feel her smiling based on the way he tensed, it only added to her excitement. In the past, Kai was typically the one who initiated things between them, but here she was taking control, taking things by the reigns.

* * *

Bonnie slowly sauntered to the other side of the room. She whispered lowly and the lights slowly dimmed. Muttering again soft music began to waft through the air. With her hands on the belt of her robe, she paused and turned over her shoulder catching his stare. She waited until both of his eyes locked on hers then gave a wink; suddenly the lights went out and the dim lighting that had occupied the room before was replaced with a shining spotlight aimed directly at her.

Bonnie began to sway her hips to the sound. She made a show of untying the belt to her robe then painstakingly slowly shrugged it off her shoulders. He wasn't quite ready for the reveal yet, she wanted to draw this out. She couldn't give him everything all at once, this was a punishment as much as it was a show.

**_But I feel alone even when we're alone _**

**_And that don't cost a thing _**

**_But I don't wanna give up_**

**_Baby, I just want you to get up_**

Slowly she let the rob continue to drop further down her back, revealing more of herself to him. When the robe dipped past her shoulder blades she yanked it quickly back as she spun around. She held the robe tightly to her chest and she continued to dance. Now that she was facing him she decided to up the ante, she made eye contact as she sauntered closer to him, making sure to take languid strides that deliberately showed her supple legs as she progressed closer to him. Once she was right in front of him she allowed the shoulder to fall from her grip. The fabric pooled around her ankles and she stepped over it so that she could cross the final span distance between them. Now the show could really begin.

* * *

More than anything she wanted him to understand something. This wasn't just about lacking his attention, though that was a large part of it, this was about showing him she loved him. She hoped her body was communicating what her words couldn't- she loved him; more than anything or anyone. She just needed him to see, she'd felt neglected, but she wasn't mad. She'd restarted her own coven shortly after he came into leading his own, so she got it. She knew how hard it was to lead, to organize, and facilitate. Kai did all that and more.

She stood over his legs, undulating her body above him; touching her neck and letting her eyes roll back as if overcome with pleasure. Once she drew her eyes back to his and arched her back pushing her chest into his face before leaning over and trailing her hand down the length of his torso.

Leaning over, Bonnie grabbed the arms of the chair and squatted down moving her ass from side to side. The feeling of her swaying directly against his lap had him on edge. As if intent on making it worse she settled her weight into him as she sat down in his lap. With her back to his chest, she leaned forward and dropped to the floor before turning back to face him. Gracefully she rested on her knees, crawling towards him then spreading his legs. Dragging her fingers up his shin she stopped at the knee then laid her cheek against his upper thigh and looked up at him *so* thoughtfully like she was pouting. She could see his pants were tighter than when she'd started her dance and could feel him heaving in his seat. It wasn't enough, she wanted him breathless and beside himself. Knowing exactly what it took to get him there she took her bottom lip and bit it at the corner. Dragging her nails up and down his thighs- she heard his breathing deepen even more.

_Gotcha. _He couldn't take his eyes off of her, as if he was mesmerized by her movements,_ now he was focused,_ alright- she smirked to herself.

* * *

She was standing above him again, toying with her hair as she moved back and forth. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed his hands rising up to circle her waist, his movement seemed robotic, as if his arms rose up entirely of their own volition. When he was a hairs length from grabbing hold of her she looked back at him and lightly batted his hands away 'ah, ah, ah' she sing-songed "look, don't touch."

Her hair dropped from her hold and she stood in the well of his legs and spun around so her back was to him. Then she bent at the waist quickly and dropped her hands to her ankles, she rose up again and looked coquettishly over her shoulder. Grabbing his thighs for balance she gingerly sat in his lap leaning back, letting her hair brush against his face. Bonnie looked into his eyes and lightly ran her fingers from his shoulder to his neck- kissing the spot just under his ear before moaning into it. She bit her lip again, knowing that was a particular weakness of his when it came to her.

Taking hold of his hands she ran them down the length of her body, allowing them to hover over her starting above her breasts and working her way down. She could feel him grinding against her- hoping for some friction to end the teasing. She allowed him to press into her, appreciating the sensation herself, but when he took hold of her hips to further press himself she quickly got up. He groaned in frustration. Bonnie could tell Kai was growing more and more flustered-_ good_.

She still had another surprise in store.

Bonnie began to whisper under her breath and suddenly the air became charged. Kai looked up, the smell of potent magic thick in the air. Her spell finished just as seamlessly as it started, and were it not for the tell tale sensation of magic around him, Kai wouldn't have known she'd said anything at all. He soaked in the magic around them, eager to feed off it, but something felt strange. Something was different: Bonnie had changed something. The Bennet witch moved to stand in front of her husband and as she did she made eye contact with someone over his shoulder. That was the change- there was a new presence, someone else was here. Kai's posture shifted as he became aware and alert, why hadn't he sensed anyone else coming? Who was it? Why was Bonnie smiling so wide? Before he could turn around Bonnie broke into a wide grin and she caught the moment he realized what she'd done.

* * *

It was a fairly simple spell to create- she copied herself. It was something she saved for only incredibly special occasions. The last time she'd done this was after opening night at his restaurant and before that, it was their wedding night. Her double hung around his shoulders, lips pressed to his ear- whispering thoughts Bonnie was having in real time.

"You...smell so good

Feel so good

You… you… you"

He had all he could take, suddenly he leaned forward and took hold of her arms.

"Bonnie" He grabbed onto her- the real her, not the copy. Somehow he could always tell. The way he'd said her name- he sounded so out of breath, like the very thought of her had him on the edge of some precipice about to tumble into the abyss below. She was just about to chastise him for breaking the no touching rule when he spoke his voice coming out gravelly and strained. "I want you _so _fucking badly."

She was almost shocked at that. It wasn't that she didn't believe him, necessarily- it had just ...been a while. She was confronting how long it had been since she'd heard him say anything similar and it stung. _F__uck. _She was getting emotional now, and she knew he could feel it. Leave it to Bonnie to get choked up in the middle of a damn lap dance.

Without meaning to she sent a thought forward "you could have fooled me..." it was a whisper but he caught it. Of course, he did. _FUCK. _This was going from bad to worse. She quickly made her double disappear before it could relay any of her other insecurities. One of the downsides of this spell: sharing her thoughts meant..sharing her thoughts. She'd gotten so wrapped up in her show she forgot to be careful.

"Bonnie...stop"

She looked up pleading, she hadn't meant for him to hear.

"No, Kai I'm sorry I.." if they could move past this tiny hiccup she could salvage what had, to that point, been a damn good lap dance.

He grabbed the sides of her face and kissed her then, deeply, like he was trying to tell her something important he couldn't communicate through words alone. He pulled away only after they were both out of breath; leaning his forehead against her own as he came down from it. Both of them panting and lips still grazing he opened his eyes and looked into hers.

"_Please_ Dove, let me finish"

Dove- he only called her that on special occasions. Special like their anniversary, important coven ceremonies, or personal celebrations (birthdays, promotions, etc) the nickname came about after a big winter solstice gala they'd hosted for the two of their covens some years back.

_Her cousin Lucy saw her and ran towards her. Lucy had gathered her cousin up into her arms and yelled "BB!" while she twirled her around. Throughout the night she kept with the nickname. Soon it felt like half of her family was calling her that. One of Bonnie's younger cousins must have been curious about it because he looked to Bonnie confused and said: "Huh, like... baby bird?" It was silly, but the kid was only four. Everyone around her began to laugh, including Bonnie. "No, like Bonnie Bennet" she corrected before scooping the child into her arms. For some reason, it stuck. Kai had made some comment about her being his Dove almost immediately and everyone doubled over again. The rest was history._

* * *

"Dove- Bonnie" he held her face in his hands as his eyes stared into her own "I've been so overwhelmed by _everything. _it's been so much to sort through and I just" he let out a long exhale "I- I don't know. I wish I could come up with something more concrete to say, but I just lost myself. The coven has been taking _so_ much of me. Demanding more and more. I've got so much on my plate. It feels like I am dealing with more than I've ever dealt with before. I didn't want to dump that on you, I didn't want to bring you into all my stress."

He pinched the bridge of his nose before dragging his hand over his face. "Did you know there have been 13 births in the coven this year alone? It's only April! And I've got to visit every single one. If any of them are siphons that means extra ceremonies I've got to plan and extra work I've got to do to ensure their safety."

Luke is getting married and it's my job to help plan and officiate, and I've still got to take care of my regular coven duties and keep the council happy. You know it feels like they're still upset with me for altering the merge ceremony. You'd think they'd be happy since it means less death, I mean I single-handedly changed a centuries-old practice and made it so no one has to die. Now the twin who wins the ceremony absorbs the power of the other and the other becomes a siphon. Families get to stay together, people don't have to kill their siblings. No more fratricide- you'd think it's a win-win, but they're so archaic. The idea that I am taking 'normal witches and turning them into siphons' is too much for some of them. A few would honestly rather see the twin that loses the merge die than become an...abomination." The 'like me' goes unsaid, but the weight of it hangs in the air anyway "It's a shame witches live so long...if some of them would just die out.."

He was sounding like the old him. The one who resented his family. Before merging with his sister and becoming leader he had been a siphon. His family discovered this about him shortly after his 7th birthday and his father turned on him as soon as he realized he had no magic. His mother had stood up for him, but she passed shortly after his 15th birthday and it got so much worse.

"Bonnie, I know" his eyes closed as if concentrating his energy before he let the next words leave his mouth.

"What I'm trying to say is- I know I haven't been here. I mean I've been here physically." He pointed to the ground "But I haven't been _here _mentally, emotionally. And you don't deserve that from me- you don't deserve it from _anyone _but especially not from me."

Bonnie absorbed his words as she sat on the floor in front of him. She was surprised she wasn't crying, but listening to him had some sobering effect on her. He'd paused in talking and she knew it was her turn to speak. Before she responded she wanted to fix something, she'd been feeling a sharp pain where the clasp of her shoe laid against her skin. It was annoying at first but had gradually become more painful. With the lapdance decidedly over she decided to get as comfortable as she could. She thought it best to take off her shoes to alleviate the string and pay better attention. She considered what she wanted to say as she leaned back to undo the clasp on her heels.

He watched her pull away and reached for her arm limply "Bonnie- I" he'd taken the gesture the wrong way- he looked so hurt- thinking she didn't want to listen.

She pointed to her feet "Kai, it's just my shoes...the clasp is just biting into m-"

Before she could finish the thought he'd scooted off the chair and into the floor with her. Pulling her body into the cage of his legs he leaned over her from behind and pulled at her feet. He took hold of her right ankle then spoke into her ear "this one?" It felt good- him being so close, being surrounded by him. Her voice came out in a stutter "y-yes." With a precision that belied his size, he carefully undid the clasp and removed the shoe before switching to the other. When they were off he placed them at the foot of their bed and held her feet in his hands.

She wasn't sure when it had started, but she took notice that she was shaking. She turned into him and buried her face in the crook of his shoulder. Suddenly her body was wracked by sobs. The tears finally came and it was as if a damn had burst. Bonnie was so overwhelmed these past few weeks, she realized it wasn't just about him being absent, it felt like she lost her most supportive person. Normally she'd come home and they'd talk about their days, their highs, their lows, whatever brought them joy or whichever challenges they ran into. She'd been having a hard time with her coven and she'd been bottling it up. "I- I missed you" she held to him tighter. "I've been having a hard time and" she paused to catch her breath through her tears "and it- it felt like you weren't here."

He pulled her closer into his arms and pressed her into his chest. "You're right, I wasn't, and I am so sorry. But I am here now and I won't do it again, Bonnie. I love you" He drew her in tracing patterns into her back and held her until she calmed.

"Can we just stay like this?"

She expected him to laugh and make a joke about his arms getting tired, but he just leaned further toward her and sweetly kissed the nape of her neck. He hugged her tighter around her middle and mumbled into her hair. "For as long as you want, Dove, for as long as you want."

* * *

Author's Note: Well that does it, everybody! Thanks for checking this out, as always reviews are appreciated!


End file.
